


I Know We'll Meet Again, but That Doesn't Make it Hurt Any Less

by shatteredplates



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Gore, M/M, Poetic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredplates/pseuds/shatteredplates
Summary: short, sorry loves
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	I Know We'll Meet Again, but That Doesn't Make it Hurt Any Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simphous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=simphous).



> dedicated to simphous <3

Oh my love, how did we get here? To the point where I’m watching you unsheathe your blade, knowing what we have to do, wishing we could find another way. I can feel your gentle touch on the back of my neck while I run my fingers through your hair. The point of your sword in the crook of my spine as you hesitate for just a moment, trying to find the right place to finally take the plunge.

I barely feel it, all I know is your gentle voice and your hands moving with such precision and purpose while my lungs start to fill with blood. I know yours aren’t doing the same, and that's fine with me. I hear your gentle seeth as the edge ever-so-slightly enters your abdomen, and I realize how much taller you really are compared to me as you plant gentle kisses onto my skull.

My darling, I know how smart you are, but it doesn’t hurt any less when I know I won’t see you back at the title.

**Author's Note:**

> so, dear, make sure you beat her for me, will you? make my wait worth it.


End file.
